


of placing bets and thunderstorms

by colattae



Series: yungi oneshots [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little bit fluff and angst, but nothing harmful and no one harmed, poor seonghwa and yeosang they suffered instead lmao, woosan is kinda trouble maker lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Wooyoung and San were having too much free time.and whenever they have free time, they pick a member to play around.this time, their target was Jeong Yunhoin which Wooyoung and San realised that Yunho practically afraid of nothing, and they determined to find his weakness (of course, dragging the other members into their 'little game')
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: yungi oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	of placing bets and thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> this story is kind of inspired by one of ouran high school host club episode where the host club trying to find what thing scared haruhi the most 😉

"I'm bored," Wooyoung groaned at the couch. It was one of their day off during their new album promotion, and the entire group decided to stay at the dorm to regain their energy. Even Seonghwa succeessfully dragged Hongjoong from his studio to rest at the dorm.

San turned his head to Wooyoung from the other side of the couch. He just finished another round of game with Wooyoung and Yunho, before Yunho decided to go back to his room. San and Wooyoung was left staying at the living room, both immersed in their phone until the boredom settle in.

"Me too," San answered, but didn't move an inch from his spot. He was about to move closer to Wooyoung when they heard a shout from their youngest.

"Yunho-hyung! There's a bug in the bathroom! I can't finish my shower yet, please help!" Jongho yelled from their bathroom. San and Wooyoung just laughed at their youngest. Despite his strong image, the youngest was undeniably afraid of bugs, no matter how little it is, and the rest of the group find it kind of cute.

A few second later, Yunho exited his room and walked toward the bathroom, while mumbling a soft, "Okaay, okaay,"

Wooyoung stared at the tallest of the group who a few seconds later returned from the bathroom, his hand holding the said bug and walked toward the window, setting the animal free. Yunho then washed his hands on the sink for while before going back to his room, his head turning towards Wooyoung when he realized the younger stared at him.

"What?" Yunho asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Wooyoung answered, Yunho just shrugged his shoulder before entering his room and shutting the door.

Wooyoung put his hand under his chin, his head full of thoughts and memories flowed into his head.

"Say, San-ah," Wooyoung nudged at San who just hummed from his spot, "Don't you realized that Yunho had no fear at anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, think about it, he isn't afraid of bugs, he can handle scary rides at the amusement park, he wasn't even flinched when we played mystery box, and also, do you remember when he went to the haunted house with Mingi and Yeosang? During the Code Name? He even sang for the ghost!"

"So, what's your point?"

Wooyoung scooted himself toward San and whispered his idea. San just grinned, he then stood up and called the other members to the living room quietly.

Soon after, the living room was filled with six people, four of them looked at each other with confused eyes.

"Hyung! Come here a sec!" Wooyoung waved at Seonghwa who just finished showering.

"What is this, a sudden team meeting?" Seonghwa looked at six pairs of eyes in the living room.

"No, it's not. I don't even know what is this about," Hongjoong shrugged his shoulder.

"Where's Yunho?"

"Back to his room playing games, should I call him?" 

"No, dont! He's wearing his headphones, right?"

Seonghwa peeked at the slightly opened door of San's and Yunho's room "Yes he is, why?"

"Just making sure he won't be able to hear us,"

"So this is about him? Are we going to throw a surprise party for him? Isn't his birthday already passed months ago?" Mingi threw a bunch of question at once earning a deep sigh from the rest of the group.

And for the next ten minutes, San and Wooyoung explained their 'little game' to the others.

"So, you're saying," Hongjoong tried to sums up what Wooyoung just said to them, "We're going to play a game to find Yunho's weakness?"

"Yes," San answered immediately.

"That sounds barbaric," Yeosang blurted out and Wooyoung just rolled his eyes at him.

"Let's just say that we're trying to find something that scares him, okay? Does that sound less barbaric?" Wooyoung said to Yeosang earning a satisfied nod from the blonde.

"I'm out, then," Jongho shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean _'I'm out'_?" San asked the youngest.

"I just did my part, okay? Earlier when he picked a bug when I was taking shower. I just proved that he isn't afraid of bugs," Jongho answered. Wooyoung just rolled his eyes again.

"Fine then, so it's just me, Yeosang, San, Mingi, and the hyungs,"

"Count me out of it," Mingi said earning a surprised look from the others.

"Why??" Wooyoung whined at Mingi.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun!" San trying to convince the taller.

"It's a pointless game, you won't get anything from it,"

"Then how about the winner get to pick any food he wants for our dinner for three days?" Wooyoung looked at Hongjoong, asking for permission. The leader just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, you better ask manager-hyung too about that,"

"We'll take care of it," San looked at Wooyoung who just nodded.

"Well, good luck then," Mingi stood up from his seat.

"Wait, you really don't want to take part on this game?" San asked for the last time. Mingi just shook his head.

"Told ya, it's pointless," Mingi walked towards his room and closed the door.

The rest of the group looked at each other before Yeosang spoke up.

"Maybe he just want to take a side of his best friend for years, I can totally understand,"

"Yeah, let's just let him be. The game started tomorrow, okay? Except for Jongho since he already did it today,"

"Please, no harmful attempt, okay?" Seonghwa warned the others.

***

"Yunho-ah, do you want to join us to go to the rooftop?" Hongjoong asked Yunho who just chilling in the living room.

"What's the occasion, hyung?"

"Nothing, I just realize that we never check out our apartment's rooftop since we live here, and I think the city view is beautiful from up there so I asked Seonghwa to check it out with me," Hongjoong explained, which Yunho frowned at the information.

"Seonghwa-hyung? Really? I mean...I know you already climbed Harbour Bridge before but have you overcome your fear of height completely?" Yunho asked the oldest.

"Well...not completely but Hongjoong insisted so...also I think it's worth trying,"

"Okay then, I don't have anything to do anyway so...it's just us three?" Yunho asked the oldest two who just nodded.

"I think we can have a hyungs talk too, maybe? So yeah, it's just us," Hongjoong suggested.

"Wait, let me get some snacks from my fridge," Yunho stood up and walked to his room.

Five minutes later, Yunho came back from his room, his hand holding a bunch of snacks.

"Hyung, I just realized that I didn't have any beverages, is Pepsi okay?" Yunho looked at the oldest members.

"No problem, just take some from the fridge," Hongjoong answered as Yunho nodded and walked toward the fridge.

When Yunho left them to take some drinks for them, Seonghwa scooted himself closer to Hongjoong.

"I can't believe we put ourselves in this," Seonghwa whispered, making sure that Yunho didn't hear him.

"Well, you said it's better than having those two troublemakers keep bothering you," Hongjoong answered.

"Yeah, but still...I kind of feel bad about it,"

"Trust me, he'll be fine,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yunho suddenly stood beside the oldest two, making the duo slightly jumped as they startled.

"Nothing! Got everything ready?"

"Yeah, but I just bring everything I have," Yunho lifted the bag full of snacks on his hand.

"That's fine, let's go then,"

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the apartment's rooftop. Yunho gasped as he saw the view and ran to the edge leaving his hyungs behind, then he carefully climbed against the metal barrier.

"Yunho-ah, be careful!" Seonghwa shouted but the younger just waved his hand to the oldest.

"You should come and see this, hyung! It's really beautiful!"

"Game over for us," Hongjoong mumbled, "He is definitely isn't afraid of heights,"

"And another game over for me too, I think," Seonghwa flashed his painful smile as he saw Yunho climbed down from the barrier and walked towards him.

"Come on, hyung! You should see the view! Don't worry, I'll hold you," Yunho grabbed Seonghwa's hand and pulled him to the barrier. Hongjoong just laughed at the oldest who keeps screaming while Yunho held him to climb the barrier. He then rolled out the mat and pulled out their snacks and beverages, getting ready for their rooftop picnic.

The 'find something that scares Yunho' game was then completely kicked out from the oldest two's minds.

***

"You sure you want to watch this?" Yunho asked Yeosang who just bit his lips. Yeosang just asked Yunho to watch a horror movie with him as his 'weapon' for their game. He knew that the older isn't afraid of ghosts, but he just thought of the probability of Yunho developed the fear through the year and who knows? He might win the game and have his favorite chicken for three days straight, so he thought it's worth the try.

"I'm curious," he replied, but he couldn't hide his nervousness through his voice.

"But I've read some of the review, this movie had a lot of jump scares though, you sure you can handle it?"

"At least I'm not alone so...I think I can handle it,"

"Fine then. Where are the others?"

"Back to their own rooms, probably?" Yeosang answered nonchalantly, as the group usually back to their own rooms after dinner time. Yunho just shrugged his shoulder and pressed the play button on the remote control.

Almost forty five minutes later, Yeosang have had enough. He constantly screamed and jumped from his seat whenever the scary and horrible scenes popped up on the screen and Yunho just kept laughing at him. Yunho didn't even flinched whenever he scared and he slowly pissed off even though it's not Yunho's fault.

"That's it, I give up!" Yeosang stood up from his seat and stormed to his room, leaving Yunho stared at him in shock and watched the rest of the movie alone.

***

A few days and several (failed) attempts later, their 'little game' stopped abruptly.

They were on the way back to dorm after their practice, Yunho sat beside their manager while the rest pilled up at the middle and the back seat. Yunho stared at the starless sky, heavy grey clouds covered it instead. He bit his lips before pulling his earphone from his backpack on his lap, he then put them on his ears letting a loud music blasted into his head. He didn't even realized that Wooyoung was staring at him from his middle seat.

"Yunho-ah," Wooyoung called a few times. No response from the tallest of the group as he closed his eyes instead, trying to get some sleep during the ride.

After making sure that Yunho couldn't hear him, Wooyoung turned to the rest of the group.

"I give up," he announced, "He's just invincible. I couldn't find what he fears of,"

"Told you it's a worthless game of you two," Mingi answered looking at Wooyoung and San, the couple just pouted at Mingi.

"I thought you just siding him because you're his best friend,"

"I just know that he's fearless. What was your try?" Mingi asked.

"Horror game. The one where there's a jump scare if we went through certain route," San replied, "and he didn't even flinched when the jump scare came out,"

"I know how that feels," Yeosang said from the back seat.

"We also took him to the zoo yesterday, to see if he's afraid of snake," Wooyoung added, "and guess what? He freaking held a snake and took a picture with it instead!"

"Who is this game for, actually?" Seonghwa asked.

"Exactly, feels like I'm the one who suffered instead! You guys won't have any idea how scary the movie was!" Yeosang exclaimed earning a laugh from the rest of the group.

The ride home was then filled by stories of how each of their attempts failed and they laughed at each other's story.

***

As soon as they arrived at the dorm, Mingi decided to take a shower. He spent almost half an hour and when he finished, he found Wooyoung sitting in the living room alone. 

"Is it raining?" Mingi asked the younger.

"Seems so, it's really dark outside and the thunder keeps blaring," Wooyoung replied, his eyes still glued on the TV.

"Where are the others?" Mingi asked again.

"Hongjoong-hyung went back to his studio saying he have to take some file, Yeosang's sleeping, Jongho and San working out with Seonghwa-hyung in hyungs' bedroom. Yunho probably staying in his room? I haven't seen him since we got back though," Wooyoung replied.

"I'm gonna check on him," Mingi walked towards Yunho and San's room.

Mingi opened the door, expecting Yunho sleeping because the lamp was turned off already. He entered the room and saw Yunho hide himself under the blanket. Suddenly, a flash of lightning seeped through a small space from the closed curtain, followed by a sound of thunder. Mingi heard a whimper from the blanket and saw that Yunho was definitely trembling.

Then it clicked on Mingi's head.

Mingi approached Yunho, he put his hand on Yunho's shoulder carefully, trying not to startle the taller.

"Yunho-ah, are you okay?"

Yunho pulled down his blanket to his chest, a line of tears already printed on his face. His lips was trembling and it was obvious that he tried to hide his sobs.

A flash of lightning came again followed by a loud thunder, and Mingi watched as Yunho whimpered and buried himself back under the blanket.

It was enough for Mingi to figure out what's going on.

He climbed into Yunho's bed and pulled the taller into a hug, he pulled the blanket down a little just enough for Yunho's head to came out.

"It's okay, Yunho-ah, you don't have to hide it from me. It's fine, I'm here,"

Yunho didn't said anything, instead he snuggled closer to Mingi.

Mingi tried so hard not to coo at the taller. He brought his hand to Yunho's head and ran his fingers through the taller's hair, the other hand rubbing Yunho's back trying to calm him down.

 _'Looks like I won the game'_ Mingi thought.

But he decided that he should be the only one who protect Yunho from his fear.

**Author's Note:**

> a little tmi, this is the last story I had in my draft (this one has been sitting on my draft almost a month omg), I'll probably gonna take a break for a while coz writer's block sucks (but I still want to learn how to write though 🙀)
> 
> anyway, hello! thank you for reading this story until the end!💕 if you like this story, please kindly hit that kudos button hehet 😉✌  
> also feel free to leave comments, I LOVE reading them! ❤
> 
> also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
